


Blood stained feathers

by Awenseth



Category: Christian Scripture & Lore
Genre: Broken Nonds, Broken Promises, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Hidden Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, No being is perfect, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that there is only one Lord divoid from all foults and sins, but are the words thruth or a lie? If one turns from the Lord are they truly damned? Can feelings never noticed bloom between Light and Dark or is Love destinated to fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood stained feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Again an old piece featuring some parts of a poem I write...

The sun was shining brightly above the city of Memphis the pride of the Egyptian pharaoh and his people. The markets were buzzing from life as housewives were walking around between the stands to buy the grocery or were chatting with friends they have met, salesmen and women were racing to attract even more costumers, children were laughing and playing around while soldiers patrolled around. On the other side of the city the Hebrew people were also doing their business, the pharaoh has sent a messenger that he won't need them for a little while because of the nearing of a great feast for the Egyptian people. So as the day went on the children of God spent it with chatting, praying and playing together in peace.

Meanwhile in Heaven was a lone figure looking down to earth, the warm breeze which always swept over God's Kingdom plaid softly with the long golden strands, white wings flapping lazily beside their owner. Heaven was always in peace, expect the one time when Lucifer one of the Archangels turned against the Lord. The golden haired angel grimaced, a bitter taste forming in his mouth as he remembered the other man always being sarcastic about most things, but the truth was he understood him most of the times better then any of the others. Sighing he slowly rose from the ground and was about to walk back to make a stroll through the lush forest of Paradise when he was suddenly literally tackled to the ground.

"Got you." said a cheerful voice.

"Raphael really sometimes I really need to wonder if you are still a little child." come suddenly a calm voice and Gabriel felt the weight leaving his stomach.

"That is not true Michael I only like to loosen up sometimes."

"Hello Raphael, Michael." Gabriel greeted his two friends as the later helped him up from the ground, not that it was hard mind you.

"Say Gabriel did you hear already?" Raphael asked suddenly excited.

"What?"

"The Lord allowed us some free time in which we can go down visiting earth I'm rather excited to bad that probably no one will see us, but still."

"Really?" Gabriel asked while Michael nodded in confirmation.

"Yes it is true so now shall we go?" at the question both Archangel nodded and spread they wings.

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓ 

Arriving on the ground Gabriel found himself rather quickly alone again, but he didn't mind he knew that he could find Michael visiting one of the rather few Hebrew libraries which were secret and then maybe look also on the Egyptian ones, Raphael was probably watching a group of playing children. Walking around his sapphire eyes spotted a group of men not far away from the manmade border which separated the homes of the Hebrew people of those of the Egyptian people, the men were talking about the Lord which made him smile a little bit, but then suddenly he spotted a young girl dressed in fine clothes which showed that she was the daughter of an Egyptian noble, priest or general. The child probably not older then twelve walked over to the men with confident steps as if she knew that someone was holding her hand even thought there was no one near her. Walking closer Gabriel eyed the child with interest she had slightly tanned skin, intelligent dark emerald eyes which gleamed in the sunlight her hair was on the other hand red as blood. Stopping in front of the group she looked up at them her eyes holding no emotion.

"You all talk about your God as if he was the most perfect being, but even if you don't see it, as don't most people by both of our kinds, even the Gods aren't perfect and can sin." and with that she turned around and left before anyone could reply.

Gabriel stared in complet shock and disbelief as did the men who would later probably fume from the blasphemy of her words, but he didn't wait that out instead he spread his wings and started looking for her. It was getting a bit late when he spotted the girl sitting on the shoulder of a gigantic statue of a creature with a man's body and the head of something dog like, but Gabriel wasn't exactly sure Michael would probably know…or Lucifer…the bitter taste returned to his mouth, but then just like the first time today were his thought about the fallen angel broken this time by the girl's voice as she started singing.

_"Once there was peace and Heaven,_   
_we lived in harmony._   
_But His Pride made the Lord sin,_   
_awakening Envy in his belovedst creation..._

_Lucifer's Envy consumed him and with your Pride_   
_it created Wrath and Greed._   
_It was your sin which made him fall,_   
_It was your sin which brought Lust, Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed, Envy and Pride to the humans..._

Gabriel felt his eyes widen in disbelief at the words this child was singing as she sat with her eyes closed on the shoulder of the statue.

_Father in Heaven, you were the first one to sin,_   
_Lord deep down in Hell, your Envy made you fall._   
_Pride and Envy gave the other sins life,_   
_But you two were the ones who in the end brought the Seven Broken Angels to us..._

_Blood rain falls from the deep red skyes,_   
_The dead are leaving their graves..._   
_The end of time is near,_   
_Then we live to love our Sins..._

_Father in Heaven, you were the first sinner,_   
_Your Pride made you blind,_   
_and now you punnish us for your sin..._

The song suddenly ended there as the girl opened her eyes as a man walked inside the open temple as Gabriel now finally noticed.

"Akunaseth come down from the statue of our God Seth, your mother is already starting to get worried about you." the man called his robes a deep crimson color like fresh blood.

"I'm coming father." the girl called as she climbed down both father and daughter bowing in front of the statue before walking away together.

After the two of them left flew Gabriel down to the ground staring after their departing forms, the girl's song still ringing in his ears.

"That child seems to be truly blessed by their Gods." said suddenly a silky voice from behind one of the black pillars.

Gabriel whirled around, his heart jumping as the familiar voice reached his ears. Soon a new figure emerged halfly from behind the pillar the long ebony black hair seemed as an even greater contrast to the now nearly white skin, dark green eyes with slit pupils were looking at the angel who only stared with wide eyes at the other man before pale lips could utter only one word…

…Lucifer…

 


End file.
